Show Luo
Archivo:163168_10150382242345296_190260340295_16720502_3731099_n.jpg Perfil *'Nombre:' 羅志祥 / Luo Zhi Xiangthumb|334px *'Nombre en inglés:' Show Luo / Alan Luo *'Apodo:' 小豬 / Xiao Zhu *'Profesión:' Presentador / Actor / Cantante / Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 30 de julio, 1979 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Taiwán *'Estatura:' 180 cm *'Peso:' 68 kg *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Cabra *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O *'Lenguas que habla :' Mandarín, Dialecto taiwanés y Japonés *'Coleciona :' Perfumes *'Instrumentos que toca:' Piano y Batería-2007) *'Compañias:' Avex Trax (2003-2007) * Capitol Records: (EMI) (2007-presente) * Facebook: 'http://www.facebook.com/#!/IsShow Dramas *Hi my Sweetheart (GTV, 2009) *Hot Shot (CTV, 2008) *Corner with Love (CTV, 2007) *The Outsiders II (GTV, 2004) *Hi Shang Ban Nu Lang (CTV, 2003) *Spicy Hot Teacher (CTS, 2000) *Girls Go Forward (CTS, 2000) *The Youth of Liang Shan Bo and Zhu Ying Tai (CTV, 2000) *When We Are Nesting Together (Public TV, 2000) Temas de Dramas *"Head Over Heels in Love" (爱疯头) para Hi My Sweetheart (2009) *"Ge Zhong Qiang Shou" (箇中強手) para Hot Shot (2008) *"Ai Zhuan Jiao" (愛轉角) para Corner with Love (2007) *"Hui Se Kong Jian" (灰色空間) para The Outsiders II (2004) *"Ni Shuo Ni De Wo Shuo Wo De" (妳說妳的 我說我的) para Hi Shang Ban Nu Lang (2003) Películas *Button Man *Two and Half Detectives - There are Ghosts in the School's Backyard *Expect a Miracle Curiosidades *Conductor del programa ''100% Entertainment (娛樂百分百), junto con Huang Hong Sheng. *Idiomas: mandarín, japonés y taiwanés *Bautizado como "rey de baile" de Taiwan *Tambien desea que lo llamen el "Rey de lo besos", segun los comentarios de Rainie en un programa ^^ *Se caracteriza por "torturar" a Huang Hong Sheng (su compañero de 100% entretenimiento) cuando va al programa Rainie Yang, ya que se pasa el programa entero, haciendose el que coquetea con Rainie, haciendole chiste pesados a el y a ambos... xD Discografia ;'''ShowTime :Fecha de Lanzamiento: 9 de Octubre de 2003 :Formato: CD :Discográfica: AVEX :Discos Vendidos: TAIWAN: 100,000+ ;達人Show Expert Show :Fecha de Lanzamiento: 22 de Octubre de 2004 :Formato: CD :Discográfica: AVEX :Discos Vendidos: TAIWAN: 100,000+ (hasta 2005) ;催眠Show Hypnosis Show :Fecha de Lanzamiento: 14 de Octubre de 2005 :Formato: CD :Discográfica: AVEX :Posición en el Ranking: #1 (Taiwan G-music ranking) :Discos Vendidos: TAIWAN: 100,000+ ;SPESHOW (Hubo 3 re-ediciones (en total 4 versiones) de este álbum. También hubo una versión de pago especiales lanzado sólo en Taiwán. Tuvo una edición limitada de 10 mil, e incluye una correa de teléfono SPESHOW y el álbum fue autografiada.) :Fecha de Lanzamiento: 17 de Noviembre de 2006 :Formato: CD, CD+DVD :Discográfica: AVEX :Posición en el Ranking: #1 (Taiwan G-music ranking) :Discos Vendidos: TAIWAN: 120,000+ ;舞所不在 Show Your Dance :Fecha de Lanzamiento: 16 de Noviembre de 2007 :Formato: CD, CD+DVD :Discográfica: EMI Capitol Records :Posición en el Ranking: #1 (Taiwan G-music ranking) ;殘酷舞台真實錄LIVE DVD: Show On Cruel Stage :Fecha de Lanzamiento: 11 de Julio de 2008 :Formato: DVD :Discográfica: EMI Capitol Records :Posición en el Ranking: #1 (Taiwan G-music ranking) ;潮男正傳 Trendy Man :Fecha de Lanzamiento: 26 de Diciembre de 2008 :Formato: CD :Discográfica: Gold Typhoon Records :Posición en el Ranking: #1 (Taiwan G-music ranking) ;羅生門 Luo Sheng Men :Fecha de Lanzamiento: 15 de Enero de 2010 :Formato: CD :Discografica: Gold Typhoon Records :Posicion en el Ranking: #1 (Taiwan G-music ranking) ;舞法舞天 Dance Storm :Fecha de Lanzamiento: 12 de Marzo de 2010 :Formato: CD+DVD :Discografica: Gold Typhoon Records : : :Nacido en una familia que formaba parte de la musica y el espectáculo comenzó a tocar la batería a la tierna edad de 3 y salía al escenario con sus padres cuando era niño. Él es famoso conocido por su apodo, Xiao Zhu (小猪, que significa 'cerdito'), porque durante sus años de escuela, él era un niño regordete.Ganó un premio de plata en un concurso de canto cuando tenía sólo 7 años. Se unió al "4 Heavenly Kings imitation concert' " en 1995, imitando a Aaron Kwok, Tras lo cual se las arregló para afianza sur 1er lugar. Pronto, en 1996, Show, junto con otros 3 concursantes del reality show, forman "4 Heavenly Kings de Taiwan" y lanzarán su 1er álbum ese mismo año. El grupo estuvo activo en los años siguientes, antes de separarse en 1998. En el mismo año, junto con Show Ou Di(que es también uno de los "4 Heavenly Kings de Taiwán"), formaron "Romeo" y participó activamente en él hasta el año 2000. En 2003, debutó como solista y lanzó su primer álbum 'Show Time' y desde entonces ha trabajado en una variedad de géneros, incluyendo hip hop, R & B. También ha colaborado con cantantes como Jolin Tsai, Jay Chou, Vivian Hsu y muchas otras celebridades. Su madre es una princesa aborigen de Taiwan de Amis tribu. Debido a su origen étnico, a menudo se refiere a sí mismo como el príncipe Amis. Chicken Little / 四眼天雞,como Chicken Little (En chino, solo voz) (2005) The Bee Movie / 蜂電影，como Barry Bee Benson (En chino, solo voz) (2007) http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_DmuMrcOMAJQ/S5GLDhCNWsI/AAAAAAAABN4/w6ZKLUvpb5Y/s1600-h/beemovie2.jpg Galería De Fotos 22.PNG 33.PNG 45284660.jpg|--|link=alan luo untitle.jpg|--|link=alan luo luo-zhi-xiang-20090514095240.jpg|--|link=Alan Luo 1_640413647l.jpg|--|link=Alan Luo 2hqv0op.jpg Show Luo.jpg Alan luo.jpg Alan-luo1.jpg 167349_10150383039590296_190260340295_16733513_4054519_n.jpg 5449_232469790295_190260340295_7741924_4713313_n.jpg 5449_232469805295_190260340295_7741927_5737071_n.jpg 5449_232469825295_190260340295_7741929_2985627_n.jpg 8427_267257875295_190260340295_8550064_879494_n.jpg 8427_267257915295_190260340295_8550068_909510_n.jpg 10417_303352330295_190260340295_9163682_359637_n.jpg 15738_362540495295_190260340295_9975713_6152874_n.jpg v.jpg 30252_10150208289290296_190260340295_12845172_7237535_n.jpg 33765_10150281744130296_190260340295_14843017_6313125_n.jpg 33895_10150301900765296_190260340295_15263836_5718131_n.jpg 37561_10150237496515296_190260340295_13694571_4971525_n.jpg 39818_10150236137315296_190260340295_13655759_7328533_n.jpg 69360_10150300147685296_190260340295_15235940_5243403_n.jpg 71704_10150301013590296_190260340295_15248955_7056761_n.jpg 76392_10150318869635296_190260340295_15584497_1388002_n.jpg 155738_10150337779405296_190260340295_15849588_4872249_n.jpg 181768_198356973510959_100000099745921_751686_1501042_n.jpg 4304_190264700295_190260340295_6695572_4022290_n.jpg 4304_190403485295_190260340295_6699011_5658058_n.jpg 10417_303347285295_190260340295_9163617_4426446_n.jpg 15738_362529130295_190260340295_9975693_4139202_n.jpg 73077_10150321069485296_190260340295_15609235_5625438_n.jpg 156734_177375098948152_177349888950673_543821_7993423_n.jpg 162879_182854965066832_177349888950673_590204_905009_n.jpg 164547_187646837920978_177349888950673_620529_6355762_n.jpg 164732_178163555535973_177349888950673_548882_4268214_n.jpg 169071_133860216679171_100001655804771_197145_7618826_n.jpg 181532_193130784039250_177349888950673_655225_2586625_n.jpg 6975c1fajw1dfswoq6044j.jpg 6975c1fajw1dfsxbqfhj5j.jpg tumblr_liysxwneaS1qbf9hz.jpg tumblr_liysy8OChL1qbf9hz.jpg tumblr_liysyj33lZ1qbf9hz.jpg tumblr_liysz3QnWF1qbf9hz.jpg tumblr_liyt1pmFkg1qbf9hz.jpg tumblr_liyt2ydgJJ1qbf9hz.jpg tumblr_liyt3xe7J61qbf9hz.jpg tumblr_liyt5kDfs01qbf9hz.jpg tumblr_liyt69uBLe1qbf9hz.jpg tumblr_liytbbOpFr1qbf9hz.jpg .Videos Musicales : Show Luo : Video:show luo chance chance (Qiang si Qiang si )sub español Video:show luo hapiness hunter sub español Video:Show Luo 罗志祥 - Clown fish 小丑魚 ( xiao chou yu )sub español Enlaces *Blog de Show Luo *Wikipedia China Categoría:TWActor Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWmodelo Categoría:TWpresentador